1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image-forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image-forming apparatus that forms an image of plural colors has image-forming engines. Each of the image-forming engines may be separated from an intermediate transfer member when the image-forming engine is not being used for image forming.